Regálame tu sonrisa
by Takari95
Summary: Kenyako - "De todo ese amplio abanico de sonrisas tan solo prestas atención a unas pocas, a las sonrisas de tus seres más queridos. Y, a su vez, de entre todos tus seres queridos solo su sonrisa podrá llenar el vacío de tu vida..." Leed y dejad reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**-Regálame una sonrisa-**

_**.**_

"_**Todo el vacío de mi vida lo llena tu sonrisa."**_

_**Alfonso Orantes**_

_**.**_

_Sonrisas hay muchas y cada una es especial y distinta de las demás a su manera. Hay sonrisas que reflejan la más grande alegría y hay otras que ocultan la más dolorosa tristeza. Las primeras te contagiaran su felicidad y las segundas te harán llorar. Sin embargo, de todo ese amplio abanico de sonrisas tan solo prestas atención a unas pocas, a las sonrisas de tus seres más queridos. Y, a su vez, de entre todos tus seres queridos solo su sonrisa podrá llenar el vacío de tu vida..._

_Yolei arrugó la nariz, llevaba un buen rato en el aula de informática y había sido incapaz de programar nada en condiciones. Siempre que le pasaba aquello la frustraba, mucho. Se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz subiéndolas suavemente con la punta del dedo índice. Bufó y decidió que lo mejor era apagar el ordenador e irse a clase. Lo hizo y empezó a caminar hacia su clase pero no pudo evitar detenerse en la clase de T.K. y Kari. Los alumnos iban de aquí para allá hablándose a gritos unos a otros para escucharse entre el jaleo que armaban. Yolei se dirigió hacia el rincón de la clase en el que estaban sus amigos. Como siempre, Davis estaba contando un chiste malo con la intención de caerle en gracia a Kari aunque más bien la estaba incomodando y la joven solo quería que la tierra la tragase. Luego, en aquel círculo también estaba T.K. que se reía sin cesar al ver como Davis fracasaba en otro de sus numerosos intentos de encandilar a Kari. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en su mejor amiga para mirarla con ternura durante un instante aunque eso solo pudo advertirlo a Yolei que estaba viendo la escena desde lejos. Por último, allí se encontraba Ken con su habitual gesto serio a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban una chispa de diversión, su boca seguía formando una línea recta. No sonreía._

_Yolei se detuvo un segundo y lo miró con atención porque había una cosa que llevaba observando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Ken nunca sonreía, jamás. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era feliz? Una punzada le atravesó el pecho pues el solo pensamiento de que aquel chico que le robaba el sueño no fuese feliz la entristecía sobre manera. Kari la vio allí parada y la llamó pero Yolei que estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la llamada de la castaña y siguió en sus sitio, con la vista fija en un punto perdido de las baldosas verdes del suelo._

_Ken se extrañó al ver a Yolei así. Normalmente, ella llegaba a clase con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se abría paso entre los alumnos casi a empujones para llegar hasta ellos y los saludaba con un potente y alegre "Buenos días." ¿Por qué hoy no? Se separó de sus amigos y se aproximó a la chica. Tuvo que colocarle una mano en el hombro para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia._

─_Yolei...─La chica alzó la cabeza. Le sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no hizo estremecer a Ken de pies a cabeza. Aquella sonrisa más bien lo hizo preocuparse. Yolei sacudió la cabeza e intentó cambiar la expresión pero algo en la mirada intranquila de Ken le informó de que él sabía que algo la inquietaba─. ¿Estás bien?_

_Yolei asintió intentando imprimirle seguridad a aquel gesto porque no le salía la voz. Había dejado de preocuparse por la sonrisa de Ken y había empezado a preocuparse por los alocados latidos de su corazón que se estaban acelerando hasta límites insospechados por la cercanía del muchacho._

─_¿Te pasa algo, Yolei?─ preguntó Kari acercándose a su amiga._

─ _No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. Solo me he acordado de algo que me había pedido mi madre que hiciera y me he quedado pensando─ .Kari sonrió un poco más tranquila pero Ken no parecía tan convencido─ . ¿De qué estabais hablando?_

─ _Davis estaba contando uno de sus chistes malos para variar─ .Dijo T.K. mientras volvía a entrarle la risa floja al recordar el ridículo que momentos antes estaba pasando Davis. Kari se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar reír._

─ _¡Era un buen chiste!─ replicó Davis mientras murmuraba por lo bajini y se cruzaba de brazos._

─ _Ya me lo imagino─ . Yolei se contagió de la risa de los demás._

─ _Oye, Yolei. Habíamos pensado ir esta tarde al centro comercial todos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?_

─ _Genial, hoy no tengo que ayudar en la tienda. Se puede decir que es mi día libre. ¿quiénes vamos?_

─ _Pues somos Davis, Cody, T.K. y yo._

─ _Ah, perfecto─ . Alzó al cabeza y miró a Ken a los ojos. El moreno ladeó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella._

─ _Creo que me apunto al plan─ . Susurró sin apartar la mirada de los grandes ojos de Yolei. Kari dijo algo más pero tardó poco en arrastrar a T.K. y a Davis consigo para dejar a aquellos dos unos segundos asolas antes del comienzo de la clase._

─ _¿No querías venir?─ preguntó Yolei, tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ken._

─ _No es que no quisiera...─ Él se acercó un poco más a ella, inclinó la cabeza y sus labios tocaron el oído de Yolei─ . ...pero..._

─ _¿Qué?─ lo apremió ella, podía escuchar ya los pasos del profesor por el pasillo y se negaba a marcharse sin saber como acababa la frase de Ken._

─ _Hasta que no has dicho que venías no tenía un motivo de suficiente peso para dejar de ir a entrenar esta tarde._

_Se separó de ella y se encaminó hacia su pupitre. Yolei salió de la clase antes de que él se girara una vez más para mirarla y viera que tenía la cara roja como un tomate._

_Los cinco chicos se reunieron delante de la tienda de Yolei, la joven tras dirigir unas últimas palabras a su madre salió y se reunió con sus amigos. Se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial con paso lento mientras iban charlando. En primera línea iban Kari y Yolei que se habían puesto muy guapas aquella tarde. Davis y T.K. habían tenido que esforzarse para no abrir la boca en más de una ocasión al ver a Kari con aquella camiseta de tirantes y aquellos pantalones cortos. Y Yolei... aquella tarde se había colocado una camiseta de tirantes roja que hacía juego con el pañuelo que le sujetaba su largo pelo y una falda corta que le daba un aire muy gracioso. Ken no había podido dejar de observarla en todo el trayecto, se fijaba en el movimiento que hacía al dar cada paso y lo espléndida que estaba aquella tarde, irradiaba una especie de energía, luz. Ken esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Estaba preciosa. Yolei se volvió en ese preciso instante como si hubiera advertido su mirada pero Ken borró la sonrisa de su rostro y entabló conversación con Cody._

─ _Yolei, ¿de verdad que no quieres contarme nada?─ preguntó Kari por enésima vez en voz baja para evitar que los chicos las escucharan._

─ _Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, puedes estar tranquila._

─ _¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con Ken?─ El cuerpo de Yolei se crispó y Kari supo que había dado en el clavo─ . Vamos, ¿qué te pasa con él?_

─ _Me he dado cuenta de que nunca sonríe._

─ _Sí lo hace._

─ _¿Cómo?─ Yolei se quedó perpleja. Ella se fijaba en cada gesto que realizaba Ken y estaba seguro de que nunca le había visto sonreír abiertamente, jamás. Eso la entristecía, le daba la sensación de que estaba muy lejos de él y que no podría llegar a su interior. Tal vez, ella había hecho algo que lo había disgustado o algo por el estilo. Kari vio que su amiga se sumía en un sinfín de divagaciones y de ideas._

─ _Yolei, solo sonríe cuando te mira a ti._

_Aquella frase sacó a Yolei de sus pensamientos e hizo que mirara a Kari con los ojos muy abiertos._

─ _Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?─ susurró entre tartamudeos._

─ _Lo que has oído. Ken sonríe cuando te mira. Sonríe cuando no lo ves._

─ _¿Por qué?─ Kari se encogió de hombros aunque la respuesta estaba bien clara. Aquellos dos se querían y no sabían como hacérselo saber al otro. Kari estaba segura de haber visto a Ken sonreír con muchísima ternura al ver a Yolei terminar un programa o al venir corriendo con un examen aprobado con nota en la mano. Le había visto esbozar esa sonrisa aquella misma tarde cuando Yolei había salido de su tienda. Sin embargo, también sabía que Ken la borraba cada vez que Yolei lo miraba. Yolei volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, estaba cada vez más decidida a ver sonreír a Ken, quería verlo y lo iba a conseguir antes de regresar a casa esa noche. Costase lo que costase._


	2. Chapter 2

**-Regálame una sonrisa-**

_**.**_

"_**Todo el vacío de mi vida lo llena tu sonrisa."**_

_**Alfonso Orantes**_

_**.**_

_Las chicas entraron en una tienda con la intención de probarse algún que otro vestido. Los chicos las vieron dirigirse a los probadores y las siguieron para esperar fuera a que salieran a enseñarles los vestidos. Kari fue la primera en salir con un vestido playero azul claro, T.K. y Davis poco tardaron en abrir la boca de par en par, Kari estaba muy guapa con aquel vestido. La chica dio una vuelta con aquel vestido vaporoso delante de sus amigos y sonrió mirando fijamente a T.K. que parecía haber recuperado la compostura. El rubio asintió imperceptiblemente y Kari supo entender aquel gesto. Se volvió a meter en el probador, estaba más que claro que aquel vestido se iba con ella a casa. Con cuidado, se metió en el probador contiguo en el que estaba metida Yolei enfundada en un vestido color lila pálido._

─_Pero qué guapa estás...─ Exclamó Kari al ver a su amiga. La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, hacía mucho que no llevaba un vestido así y se sentía un poco rara pero no le quedaba mal._

─_¿De verdad crees que me va bien?_

─_A mí me encanta, ¿por qué no sales y que lo vean los demás?_

_Yolei salió sin estar muy convencida de ello, T.K. sonrió en cuanto la vio salir, Cody también se fijó en el que el vestido playero que había elegido su amiga le hacía una figura muy bonita, Ken se la quedó mirando con su habitual máscara de impasibilidad y tuvo que ser Davis el que hizo la "gracia" diciéndole que parecía que iba disfrazada. Todos lo asesinaron con la mirada e incluso T.K. le dio una fuerte colleja, a veces se pasaba con lo que decía aunque no lo dijera con intención de herir. Yolei se quedó seria y tardó dos segundos en meterse en el probador, quitarse el vestido, ponerse su ropa y salir corriendo de allí. Al pasar por su lado, Ken se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando._

─_¿Por qué demonios has dicho eso?─ Exigió saber Kari mientras miraba a Davis con gesto enfadado._

─_Pero... si eso sabe que nunca se lo digo en serio... Ella también me pica siempre diciéndome que corro como una chica y cosas así y nunca nos enfadamos..._

─_Pues se ha enfadado─. La voz de Ken los sorprendió a todos, el joven lo dijo mirando al suelo y finalmente se fue corriendo, seguramente a buscar a Yolei._

_Ken salió de la tienda e intentó vislumbrar a la del pelo morado entre la gente que pasaba a aquellas horas por la galería comercial. Detrás de él no tardaron en aparecer Davis y Cody y después aparecieron T.K. y Kari. Los cinco decidieron repartirse para buscar por el centro comercial antes de ir a buscarla a su casa. Al cabo de una media hora, volvieron a reunirse, la búsqueda había sido infructuosa. Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que a aquellas horas todo estaba lleno de gente y que Yolei no daba señales de vida cuando la llamaban o le mandaban un mensaje._

_Kari posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ken, se le veía preocupado. Davis se acercó a él e intentó disculparse pero Ken hizo un gesto impidiendo que el chico hablara._

─_No está enfadada contigo._

─_¿Cómo?─preguntó Davis, sorprendido._

─_Lo está conmigo._

─_¿Por qué dices eso?─preguntó Kari mirando a Ken a los ojos._

─_Porque lo sé, Kari. Lo sé─. La castaña asintió y le tendió una de las bolsas que llevaba en la mano._

─_Ve a buscarla y dale esto─. Dijo la castaña mientras Ken miraba en el interior de la bolsa─. Ve a por ella, Ken._

_El chico tadó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente echó a andar saliendo de la galería comercial. Iría a buscar a Yolei a su casa._

_La joven hacía rato que se había encerrado en su cuarto. Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba en casa y sus padres a esas horas estaban en la tienda y seguramente cerrarían tarde como siempre. Se sentó en la cama y le vino a la cabeza el rostro de Ken y su habitual impasibilidad. Siempre se mostraba tan indiferente que al final no había podido resistirlo más, ni siquiera había cumplido la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de hacerlo sonreír antes de llegar a casa. Le había dolido que él no hiciera ni un mero gesto al verla guapa con aquel vestido. La había herido. Tembién recordó que luego tendría que llamar al pobre de Davis para decirle que no estaba enfadada con él por nada del mundo, aquella broma que le había hecho era común entre ellos y sabía que Davis nunca lo diría para hacerle daño._

_El timbre sonó y se levantó sin ganas, no sin antes limpiar las lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas. Miró por la mirilla en cuanto llegó a la puerta y al ver a Ken allí dio un paso hacia atrás. El chico volvió a llamar, sabía que Yolei estaba en casa pero seguramente estaba tan enfada que no iba a querer abrirle._

─_Yolei, sé que estás ahí. Por favor, quiero y necesito hablar contigo..._

_La puerta se entreabrió tras realizar a petición un par de veces más. Yolei le dejó pasar con la cabeza baja, él entró y escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse. La joven pasó por su lado pero él la detuvo, le cogió la bolsa y se la dio. En ese momento, Yolei alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ken. Ella miró alternativamente a Ken y a la bolsa un par de veces._

─ _¿Podrías probártelo para mí, por favor? – Yolei tragó saliva y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían pero finalmente asintió. Le indicó a Ken que se sentara en uno de los sillones y ella se marchó a su cuarto. Cuando llegó cerró los ojos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y se desvistió con rapidez para enfundarse el vestido. Desde que había visto a Ken allí se le había pasado casi por completo el desenfado y la desilusión._

_Ken no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver regresar a Yolei con paso vacilante por el pasillo. Él la miró con atención y sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa, una amplia sonrisa. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, paralizada y Ken se la quedó mirando un tanto extrañado._

─ _¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Murmuró él mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a ella._

─_Tú has…_

─ _¿Yo qué? _

─_Sonreído…_

_Ken se relajó en ese momento, ahora entendía a la perfección el motivo por el que Yolei se había molestado antes. Se había enfadado con él porque no había dicho nada de nada sobre su aspecto. El chico le cogió un mechón de pelo lila entre los dedos con suavidad. _

─ _¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el joven mientras miraba fijamente a la joven._

─_Ahora sí, pensaba que nunca te vería sonreír…_

─_No suelo sonreír mucho, solo delante de personas… muy especiales…_

_Yolei no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó mirando a Ken, como éste se entretenía con su mechón de pelo. La joven estuvo tentada de llevarse una mano al pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía a una fuerza inusitada y tenía miedo de que se le fuese a salir de allí o que Ken lo escuchase._

─_Ken…_

─_Dime._

─_Gracias por venir._

_Él negó con la cabeza._

─_No tienes que darme las gracias – Ambos rieron, era la primera vez desde que se conocían que no había palabras suficientes para expresar lo que estaban sintiendo. Ken dio un paso hacia adelante, una leve vacilación lo detuvo pero fue Yolei la que se puso de puntillas y buscó los labios de él con los suyos. El contacto los hizo flotar a ambos y Ken ladeó la cabeza y rodeó la cintura de Yolei con los brazos para tenerla más cerca. _

_El beso fue suave y tierno, un primer beso lleno de inocencia. En cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos y en esa mirada Yolei pudo decirle a Ken que ya le había perdonado pero que a partir de ahora tendría la obligación de novio de echarle piropos. Él abrió la boca pero la cerró y la abrazó._

_Ya casi era de noche cuando Ken se marchó a casa, Yolei fue a despedirlo a la puerta de su casa._

─_Nos vemos mañana – Dijo él mientras salía por el umbral de la puerta._

─_Ken… antes de que te marches..._

_El chico se detuvo y se quedó frente a ella, esperando que le dijera algo._

─ _¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó él mientras la rodeaba suavemente con los brazos buscando sus labios con los suyos. Ella lo miró con ternura, Ken podía llegar a ser muy cariñoso una vez ya estaba dado el primer paso._

─_Regálame tu sonrisa – Ken sonrió con cariño y Yolei le dio un fuerte abrazo muy contenta porque no solo había conseguido cumplir la promesa de hacerlo sonreír sino que además se había asegurado de que tanto esa sonrisa como las futuras iban a ser solamente para ella, todas y cada una de ellas._

_ **Fin**_


End file.
